


Why Not Me?

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Diana has her heart set on Berkeley Rose. The trouble is, he seems more interested in everyone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Diana Spacey. Berkeley Rose is always chasing after someone else. Why can't he see he belongs with her?’ at fic_promptly.

Sometimes Diana just gets so tired of everything. She’s been hanging on for years, waiting and hoping that Berkie will finally stop playing the field and not just look at her but really, truly see her, but now she’s starting to wonder if she’s been wasting her time.

He can be so sweet to her that at times she hates him for building her hopes up and then just dashing them again when he turns his attention to another potential conquest. She wishes she could just slap him, shake him, say, “I’m right here, look at me, I love you!” She knows she never will though, because she doesn’t want to hear the words that would shatter her hopes and dreams forever, can’t stand the thought of him telling her that he just doesn’t see her that way, that she’s like a sister to him. It would kill her for sure.

So she takes what she can get, his friendship and trust, and watches him chase after one beautiful woman after another, with a few beautiful men thrown in along the way for the sake of variety.

And then along comes Ryo Maclean.

Berkie goes on and on about the gorgeous half-Japanese detective who has caught his eye, and is well on his way to capturing his heart as well. Diana wishes she could hate this Ryo person, but when she finally meets him she can easily see why Berkeley is so enamoured of him. He’s delightful, and she could almost fancy him herself if her heart weren’t already spoken for. 

She sees something else as well, that for once Commissioner Berkeley Rose is not going to get what he wants, and not just because he has competition in the form of Ryo’s work partner, Detective Dee Laytner.

The indisputably delectable Detective Maclean seems completely unaware that his boss has the hots for him. It’s almost funny to see Berkie’s seduction attempts go right over the man’s head every single time, except for the fact that every failure just seems to further fuel the Commissioner’s determination to win the object of his frustrated desires.

Still, when Ryo does finally get a clue, he makes things clear in no uncertain terms by punching Berkie right in the mouth. Diana wants to laugh out loud, she wishes she could have been there to see it, but at least it gives her the perfect opportunity to play nurse, provide ice, and soothe Berkeley’s ruffled feathers. Kissing him better is nice too, even if the kiss is a little one-sided. She’s not sure if it’s because of his split lip or because his thoughts are still on the one he really wanted to kiss, but for the moment it doesn’t matter because it’s her lips touching his, and she’s making the most of it while she can.

Diana knows herself to be every bit as stubborn and determined in her own way as Berkie is, however, and she’s not about to give up her pursuit of the man she’s loved for so long, not when the slightest chance still remains that she might win his heart one day. So every time he gets his heart broken, she’ll be there to pick up the pieces and remind him that there’s one person he can always turn to, no matter what, for as long as he wants her.

She hopes he won’t keep her waiting forever.

The End


End file.
